You And I
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: Saat Yesung tak hadir di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya-Ryeowook./"…aku tak harus tepat waktu mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, aku tak harus yang pertama menemuimu dan memberimu sebuah kado, dan aku juga tak harus menemanimu dalam seharian itu. Itu semua karena aku tahu… aku tahu bahwa kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama. Aku berjanji…" /saengil chukkae eternal maknae!/Yaoi/RnR


**Disclaimer: All character belong to god and SMEnt**

**You And I © Kim Minra**

**Pair: Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s): YAOI, OOC, still abal, still hancur, still gaje, still typo *bahasagado-gado* XD**

**Dedicated for Kim Ryeowook's Birhtday XD Happy Birthday yang ke-26! You're ****eternal maknae**** forever! ^^b**

**Don'n Like Don't Read, Just Review #plak X3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_aku tak harus tepat waktu mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, aku tak harus yang pertama menemuimu dan memberimu sebuah kado, dan aku juga tak harus menemanimu dalam seharian itu. Itu semua karena aku tahu… aku tahu bahwa kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama. Aku berjanji…"_

"_Karena kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama…"_

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ imut menuruni tangga dengan wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Entah kenapa wajahnya kelihatan _bad tempire_ alias _bad mood_. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggunya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-26. Dan seharusnya ia bahagia di hari ini.

"Ya! Wookie, selamat ulang tahun ya!" tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah imutnya juga berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan seorang _namja_ tampan berjalan menyusulnya dengan wajah yang kelihatan lelah.

_Namja_ yang _bad mood_ tadi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan _namja_ kelinci itu. "Ne, terima kasih, Minnie…"

_Namja_ kelinci yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia menjulurkan sebuah kado yang lumayan besar.

"Apa ini, Minnie?" tanya _namja_ yang sedang berulang tahun itu—Kim Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba, Cho Kyuhyun—kekasih Sungmin ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"_Hyung_, aku dan Minnie membelikanmu I-pad baru. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kami beli, _hyung_, hehe," cengirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa ikut tersenyum juga.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hahh, tak apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kencanmu dan Minnie sampai hancur hanya untuk membelikanku kado,"

"MWO?" teriaknya bersamaan. Memang sepasang kekasih yang kompak. "Ke-ke-kenapa kau tahu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi pagi aku menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua, tapi kau dan Minnie tak ada. Heechul _hyung_ bilang kalian sedang pergi kencan," ungkap Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikutinya dan duduk di sofa juga.

"Hehe, maaf, Wookie… kami hanya ingin membelikanmu kado kok!"

"Tak apa, kalian capek 'kan? Istirahatlah saja dulu," suruh Ryeowook sembari membuka kado yang diberikan oleh Sungmin. "aku suka I-pad ini. terima kasih,"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Wah~ sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu. Aku lega kau menyukainya, Wookie-_ah._" Sungmin berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap duduk di sofa itu.

Keningnya mengkerut. "_Hyung, _ada masalah, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Cepat-cepat Ryeowook memasang tampang ceria dan biasa-biasa saja. "Hah? Aku… tidak ada masalah, Kyuhyun-_ah _,"

"Tapi… kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat kusut?"

Ryeowook menyentuh wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ambilkan seterika! Biar tidak kusut lagi!"

"Ya, bukan begitu, _hyung_! Kau… kau menunggu Yesung _hyung_ 'kan?"

Tepat sasaran! Seketika tubuh Ryeowook lesu dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jujur, ia tidaklah pandai berbohong. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidak usah menunggunya, _hyung_. Kami masih ada di sini! tadi, sebelum Yesung _hyung_ pergi, dia bilang agar kau tidak mencarinya. Dia akan pulang malam," ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Daritadi aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi entah kenapa di hari ini aku sangat tidak bisa melupakannya,"

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?"

"Tidak diangkat…"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Hahh, itu deritamu, _hyung_. Aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu, ya!" _namja_ berkulit putih itu berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bersandar lesu di sofa itu.

'_Ya, hyung… setidaknya, kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dulu padaku…'_

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak sekumpulan _namja_ sambil memakai topi-topi lucu di kepalanya. Seseorang memegang kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar dan lainnya membawa kado masing-masing untuk Ryeowook.

Di atas kue ulang tahun itu bertuliskan '_happy birthday, uri Kim Ryeowook! Saranghae!_'. Ryeowook yang masih duduk di sofa dari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan sambil menatap Donghae yang meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu di meja. Lilinnya pun sudah dinyalakan. Tinggal menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan memotong kue.

"_Saengil cukkhae!_" sorak sang _leader_—Leeteuk. Semuanya merapat di sofa itu. semua kado disusun di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dan memakaikannya topi imut seperti yang dipakainya.

"Ya, kau terlihat lebih lucu jika memakainya," ucap Siwon sambil memperbaiki letak topi itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_," sahutnya.

"Ayo bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk untuk Wookie!" sorak Leeteuk seraya menepuk tangannya.

"Ya!" sorak semua _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday Kim Ryeowook-ah… happy birthday to you… saengil cukkahamnidaaaaaaaaa!_" soraknya bersamaan.

"Potong Kyu-nya, Wookie! ayo, potong Kyu-nya—"

"KUE-NYA!" teriak semua _namja_ itu kecuali Eunhyuk. Karena dialah yang membuat lelucon garing itu. Dan ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang dan menyengir lebar dengan tangan yang membentuk V.

"Hehe,"

"Cepatlah, potong kue-nya! aku sudah tidak sabar memakan semuanya!" kali ini Shindong-lah yang ditatap dengan tatapan mematikan oleh semua _namja_ tadi. Dan sama seperti Euhnyuk, ia hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

Seketika itu, Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan. "Ah, sudah! Ini pisaunya, Wookie-_ah_…" Leeteuk memberikan Ryeowook sebuah pisau pemotong kue seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang indah.

"Potong kue-nya, potong kue-nya, potong kue-nya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang jugaaaa! Yeeeeeeaaahhh!" sorak mereka lagi.

Ryeowook memotong kue dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkan potongan itu di atas piring kecil. Ia melihat _namja_ itu satu-satu. Untuk siapakah potongan pertama itu?

"Wah~ Leeteuk siapa ya potongan pertama?" rayu Kangin.

"UNTUK! UNTUK! Bukan Leeteuk!" teriak semuanya lagi. Kangin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha,"

Sesaat Ryeowook tersenyum miris melihat tidak ada Yesung dalam acara itu. tapi, dielakknya perasaan itu agar tidak membuat khawatir semua anggota. Dan ia memberi potongan pertama itu pada Leeteuk!

"_Gomawo, _Wookie_-ah!_" sorak leeteuk seraya memeluk Ryeowook.

"Ehem, sepertinya aku Kangin Yesung _hyung_…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya berpura-pura bertampang sedih.

"KANGEN! KANGEN! KANGEN KALIII!"

Ryeowook tenggelam dalam pikirannya sedangkan member lain tetap bercanda. Ryeowook tertunduk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Hyung… aku ingin kau di sini…"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"YA! Minumannya apa? sirup sarang Siwon ya? Wah~ itu kesukaanku!" ucap Kibum seraya memeluk lengan Siwon yang ada di sampingnya.

"SARANG TAWON!" sorak semua member. "Awas, Siwon marah, Kibum-_ah_~~" goda Hangeng seraya sedikit bersiul di antara member lain.

"Eng… Wookie_-ah_, nanti malam masak sayur Hankyung, ya!" ucap Donghae.

"KANGKUNG!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo makan bersama!"

"Ayooo!"

Mereka pun memakan kue ulang tahun itu dengan sangat meriah. Kau tahu 'kan siapa yang mengambil banyak?

.

.

.

Malam sudah sedari tadi menemani Ryeowook duduk di balkon _dorm_ Super Junior itu. Dinginnya malam tak membuatnya masuk dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul sebelas dan ia belum mau meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wajahnya murung. Kau tahu kenapa 'kan? Ya, hari ini, tanggal 21 juli 2012 sudah hampir lewat. Hari yang paling ditunggu ini akan lewat 10 menit lagi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu belum datang juga!

"_Hyung_… kau kemana? Aku tidak keberatan kau tidak di dekatku seharian ini, tapi kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku…" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap lengannya.

Tak apa jika ELF telat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tak apa juga jika penggemar tidak mengucapkannya. Tapi, ia kecewa. Kekasihnya, Yesung. Belum mengucapkannya sama sekali. Ia sangat kecewa. Kecewa berkali-kali lipat.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulit sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Waktu terus berjalan dan Yesung tidak kunjung datang. Oh, jangan menjadi Bang Toyib, Yesung. Hei! memangnya kau pergi kemana? Tidak mungkin kau membeli kado seharian ini!

"_Hyung_…"

Ia tidak mau jika besok Yesung baru mengucapkannya. Ia ingin hari ini. Dan lihat, ia tetap menunggunya.

5 menit lagi…

Ia kecewa. Sudah sangat kecewa. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidur dan meringkuk di dalam selimut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan sejenak berdiri sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Samar-samar ada suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

**Gyut**

Seseorang memasuki balkon itu dan meraih lengan Ryeowook lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluknya lama dan sangat lama. Tidak ingin melepaskannya. Seperti ada yang menghilang jika salah satu darinya mengambil jarak.

Ryeowook terharu, ia tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan _namja_ bermata sipit itu. terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat senang dan lega bisa melihat _namja_ yang ditunggunya datang lalu memeluknya.

"Aku datang, _jagiya_…" gumam _namja_ putih itu. ia menghela nafas hangatnya di tengkuk Ryeowook. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dekat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama..." ucapnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook. "aku sibuk di _Handel & Gretel_, karena _appa, eomma_ dan Jongjin sedang berlibur,"

"Tak apa, _hyung_…" sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau sedih?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat lalu mengeluarkan senyum terindahnya. "Tidak _hyung_…"

"Tapi, kenapa kau menangis?" ia menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku terharu, _hyung_… akhirnya kau datang juga…"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku… pasti kau kecewa…"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak _hyung_… aku senang,"

"Aku tahu kau kecewa… Kim Ryeowook, aku tak harus tepat waktu mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, aku tak harus yang pertama menemuimu dan memberimu sebuah kado, dan aku juga tak harus menemanimu dalam seharian itu. Itu semua karena aku tahu… aku tahu bahwa kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama. Aku berjanji…"

"_H-hyung_…"

"Kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama… selamat ulang tahun, Kim Ryeowook_-ah_… aku mencintaimu, _jagiya_…"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Tepat pukul 00.00 Yesung mengatakannya. Ia memeluk Yesung erat dan Yesung pun membalasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut Ryeowook. "aku tidak akan kecewa lagi…"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dekat. Dipegangnya kedua pipi tirus itu dengan tangannya yang bisa dibilang kerdil namun imut itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya sambil menutup matanya. Dan Ryeowook juga menutup matanya menunggu Yesung menghangatkan bibirnya.

**Cup**

"Cia cia cia cia cia cia cia cia,"

Sontak Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Yesung ke belakang. Dengan kompak Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara itu. sepertinya tidak ada yang menonton OVJ, dan sepertinya OVJ sudah habis.

"Cia cia cia cia," erang Eunhyuk seperti komedian di OVJ karena tangannya terjepit jendela. Sedangkan member lain berusaha menutup mulutnya. Donghae menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk karena sudah membuyarkan drama romantis itu. "Hmmppp."

"Hehehehehe" semua member menyengir tidak jelas memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "maaf, mengganggu…"

Seketika semua member berlarian meninggalkan tempat itu karena Yesung menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih tetap di ambang pintu menyengir tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanya Yesung pada Eunhyuk. "Bukankah di laptopmu banyak? Sana pergi!" bentaknya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Eunhyuk. Dan seketika Eunhyuk terjungkang lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang sangat lucu. Terlebih lagi _hyung_ di depannya ini. meskipun ia terlihat marah, tapi pasti ia hanya bercanda. Yesung bukan tipe orang pemarah. Tapi, jika mengganggu 'acara' barusan, mungkin ia marah sungguhan.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook seraya memegang lengan Yesung. Yesung menoleh seraya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Lanjut?"

.

.

.

"_Karena kau dan aku akan selamanya bersama…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Finish~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo^^ *bow*

SAENGIL CHUKKAEEEEEEE, URI KIM RYEOWOOOOKKKK! BABY WOOOOOKKK! SARANGHAEEEE! *teriak di sungai Han*

Wah~ tidak di sangka baby Wook bertambah satu tahun lagi, tapi, menurutku baby Wook akan selalu menjadi ETERNAL MAKNAE kitaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Seribu tahun pun akan tetap menjadi yang termuda! *kisshugbabywook*

Eng… buat para reader tinggalkan jejak ya^^ fict ini buruk maupun tidak buruk HARUS tetap review loh! Yang bilang gk punya akun FFn, bisa tetap review kok!

Kalian pasti mengerti! Review yaaaa *puppt eyes*

.

.

.

**REVIEW, NE? ^^ *kissbye***


End file.
